The Years That Passed
by katiekelly
Summary: A one shot set five years after the plane crash.


**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. It's a one shot of Meredith and Derek's life 5 years after the plane crash.**

Meredith woke up with her little girl cuddling at her side, she saw that Derek wasn't there and she knew he was up, because she could smell the fumes of breakfast coming from downstairs.

She slowly sat up in bed waking up the little girl, "Alexa, it's time to get up," she quietly told the young girl that had a blonde curl siting on her cheek.

She was a lot like Derek ,but she didn't like the mornings most defiantly something she got from Meredith. Meredith slowly got up and held the little girl on her hip as she walked downstairs to the kitchen that showed off the views of Seattle.

She walked down stairs to see her six year old daughter, Zola making pancakes with her dad and couldn't help, but smile. Derek smiled right back at her and said "Good Morning."

They both leaned in for a quick, almost routine kiss that was short but sweet. Meredith walked over counter and set down a sleepy four year old on to the stool. She walked over to Zola who was wide awake and picked her up and put her on the opposite hip where Alexa had been, and said "Good Morning, Zola" with a smile, she loved her daughter's constant cheerful attitude and with her young voice she said "Hey Mommy."

Derek just stood watching and a smiled spread across his face when he saw Meredith play with his daughters.

Alexa was already watching SpongeBob and by the time Derek zoned out of staring at Meredith, and Zola was over there too. Meredith walked around to the counter stool and sat down and said "Can you believe it's been five years?" while looking at her daughters on the other side of the room. Derek responded with "No."

She couldn't believe how much time had flown by since the plane crash, that was the worst day of her life, up there with the day Derek got shot. She just stared at Alexa, or Alexandra they named their daughter after her sister who didn't survive that day. They decided to call her Alexa instead of Lexie, because she knew that would be easier than to give them the same nickname. Meredith had broken some ribs from the accident and had been in the hospital after the accident and when her blood came back she was pregnant. She had never had mixed feeling so much for a day before. That day didn't even feel real, it was a dream or really a nightmare. Lexie would never get to meet Alexa, the little girl who was named after her and resembled her in so many ways. Meredith wished for the last five years that she had known she was pregnant, she's always blamed it on herself. When she was so sick when she was taking her boards, the thought never crossed her mind.

It had been five years since that dreadful day. She and Derek both took the day to spend it remembering their sister. Meredith never even knew she existed for such a big part of her life, and after she meet her she never thought her daughter would be named after her. She had grown to love Lexie over the few years , she had known her she grew to love her and not regret her for taking away her childhood. This time of years had become so hard; they were finally becoming happy again. She knew her sister is protecting her family, she knows she loves Alexa and that she would want them to be happy. But Meredith always felt bad for being happy.

When Lexie died that day she got to say her goodbyes to everyone there and Mark had told her he loved her. Lexie knew she was dying, she wanted to love of her life to be happy and not to be dragged down by her death, she told him to stay with Julia and be happy. She remembers watching that conversation right before all of Lexie's internal bleeding slowly killed her. The worst part of that whole experience was that everyone there was a surgeon and everyone knew even Lexie knew that she would have survived if she had been able to get to hospital and go into surgery.

Meredith and Derek both knew that Mark always had a special place in his heart for her, not a day went by without him thinking of her. He had no choice by to go on with his life like Lexie had sincerely told him to and married Julia a couple of years ago and they had a year old son together, named Dylan. Julia had become an at home mom and loved it. It was hard for him in the beginning, knowing that he would have gotten back together with her if she had survived. Meredith always wondered where they would be today if that was the case.


End file.
